1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety belt latch, and more particularly to a safety belt latch for a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional safety belt latch for a safety belt 99 of a car in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 10–12 comprises a support seat 17, a locking plate 18 secured to the support seat 17, a cover body 11 secured on the support seat 17 and having a top formed with a limit block 111 (see FIG. 12), a plurality of locking screws 19 extended through the locking plate 18 and the support seat 17 and screwed into the cover body 11, a fixing disk 16 secured on a bottom of the cover body 11, a fixed post 112 mounted in the cover body 11, at least one movable post 113 movably mounted in the cover body 11, a connecting plate 13 movably mounted in the cover body 11 and having a central hole 130 formed with two retaining grooves 131 and having a periphery formed with a plurality of clamping openings 132 clamped on the fixed post 112 and the movable post 113 to move the fixed post 112 and the movable post 113, a circular plate 14 secured on the connecting plate 13 and having a first side formed with two retaining bosses 141 retained in the retaining grooves 131 of the connecting plate 13 and a second side formed with a notch 140, a rotation shaft 15 rotatably mounted in the cover body 11 and having a first end provided with a pin 152 rested on the notch 140 of the circular plate 14 and a second end 151 protruding outward from the cover body 11 and formed with a screw bore 153 (see FIG. 12), an elastic member 12 mounted on the rotation shaft 15 and biased between the cover body 11 and the connecting plate 13 to push the connecting plate 13 toward the support seat 17, a rotation handle 10 secured on the second end 151 of the rotation shaft 15 to rotate the rotation shaft 15 and having a center formed with a through hole 102, a positioning plate 101 fixed on the rotation handle 10 to rotate therewith and having a center formed with a fixing hole 1012 secured on the second end 151 of the rotation shaft 15 and a periphery formed with an arcuate limit slot 1011 mounted on the limit block 111 of the cover body 11, and a fixing screw 1530 extended through the through hole 102 of the rotation handle 10 and the fixing hole 1012 of the positioning plate 101 and screwed into the screw bore 153 of the rotation shaft 1534 to fix the rotation handle 10 on the rotation shaft 15. The safety belt 99 has a fixed snap 990 inserted into the support seat 17 and fixed by the fixed post 112 as shown in FIG. 12.
However, the positioning plate 101 has a greater thickness and a heavier weight, thereby greatly increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, the connecting plate 13 is separated from the circular plate 14, thereby causing inconvenience in assembly of the safety belt latch.